A valve device is described in EP 1 887 200 A1, having a valve flap to control the flow through it. The valve flap can be controlled via an electric drive unit with a drive shaft. For this, the valve shaft is connected by a torsion spring to the drive shaft. The valve shaft is supported by a bearing in the bearing housing.
An exhaust pipe valve is described in DE 60 2004 000 705 T2 with a housing and a bearing sleeve, which is fixed in the housing in the axial and radial direction. The valve spindle is arranged able to turn in the bearing sleeve. The valve disk is placed on the valve spindle.
A throttle valve shaft is described in DE 43 05 123 A1, which is mounted in bearing, sleeves that are loaded by spring force against axial walls of the housing. The bearing sleeves are radially movable inside a housing recess in order to compensate for dimension variances between the stopping surfaces and the throttle flap shaft mounting or the boreholes by changing position or radial displacement of the bearing sleeves.
As the closest prior art, DE 10 2004 032 845 A1 describes a valve flap of this kind, which is pretensioned and triple supported in the valve housing and in which the shaft bearing can move axially in the bearing housing to compensate for thermal movements of the valve flap in the axial direction. The shaft is mounted in the bearing housing by two bearing bodies, a bearing ring, and a bushing, while the two bearing bodies rotate with the shaft in the bearing housing. For this, a corresponding sliding parrot at least a slight friction is provided between the bearing bodies and the bearing housing.